This invention relates generally to the treatment of intraurethral body tissue, and more particularly to the method and apparatus for accurately injecting flowable treatment material into the intraurethral body tissue.
There is great need for improved method and apparatus to accomplish such accurate injection of flowable treatment material, as for example, but not limited to urethral tissue zones.